The present invention relates to eyeglasses, and in particular, to eyeglasses provided with magnets thereon for providing magnetic therapy to the wearer of the eyeglasses. The invention also relates to temple tips for eyeglasses which include biomagnets. The temple tips can be provided on eyeglasses during manufacture or can be applied on existing eyeglasses to retrofit them with biomagnets.
Today, there are a number of studies and experiments which are being carried forth on the benefits of magnetic therapies. Many people are receiving benefits from magnetic therapies today. In the treatment of sprains, strains, broken bones, and lacerations, magnetic therapies have been used. Magnetic therapies also help in healing and in reducing scar tissue.
A magnet is a lode stone or a body having the property of attracting iron and producing a magnetic field external to itself. There are two poles in a magnet, the north pole and the south pole.
In general, magnetic therapies may increase blood flow by increasing oxygen carrying capacity. Such therapies may also help broken bones to heal in half the usual time by changing the migration of calcium ions. Magnetic therapies have also been used to relieve arthritis pain by moving calcium ions away from painful arthritic joints. Such therapies may also alter the pH level (acidity/alkalinity) of various body fluids that are often out of balance due to illness or abnormal conditions. Magnetic therapies may also increase hormone production from the endocrine gland.
There may be different biological effects caused by a north pole field and a south pole field. It is not exactly known today what the differences are. Biomagnets are often used with a multi-pole or north pole orientation toward the body.
Biomagnets have been designed with a specific strength measured in gauss which falls within a biological therapeutic window.
Applicant is aware of the following references which may be relevant to the field of the invention. DE 3718333, GB 2246709, GB 2257633.
Of interest generally regarding magnetic therapies are U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,095,587 and 5,642,739. Although not prior art, the reader is also directed to recent articles including an article entitled xe2x80x9cStudy On Using Magnets To Treat Pains Surprises Skepticsxe2x80x9d, New York Times, Dec. 9, 1997 p.F3, an article entitled xe2x80x9cMagnet Passes Test In Relieving Muscle Painxe2x80x9d Staten Island Advance, Dec. 8, 1997 p.D5, an article entitled xe2x80x9cMagnets As Medicinexe2x80x9d, Staten Island Advance, May 4, 1998, p.D1 and an article entitled xe2x80x9cMagnets Lessen Foot Pain of Diabetic a Study Findsxe2x80x9d, New York Times, Jan. 6, 1999, p.A16.
GB 2246709 provides a number of magnets in various parts of eyeglasses to achieve therapeutic effects, in particular to stimulate the nerve areas near the user""s eyes. Stimulation is believed to serve to cure or alleviate eye diseases.
GB 2257633 discloses an eyepiece having a spectacle frame made from a compound containing a permanent magnet powder. A magnetic field is created to stimulate the acupuncture and moxibustion points around the face. It is also stated therein that the eyepiece helps correct for errors in the refractory power of the eye.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,643,739 shows a magnetic arm band for applying a magnetic field to target tissues in order to alleviate symptoms of inflammation.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,095,587 discloses a magnetic ornament for promoting good health.
DE 3718333 discloses spectacles having magnets affixed to the frame. The magnets may be located on the sides near the hinge or at the free ends or on the bridge. The magnets are preferably arranged in pairs side-by-side or one above the other. According to this reference, the advantage of the magnets is in the treatment of, for example, bronchitis, colds, headache, concentration problems, etc.
The present inventors believe that there is a need to use biomagnets in medical therapies, and in particular, in therapies relating to reducing headaches resulting from reading books and viewing computer monitors, for example. In addition, applicants believe that there is a need for therapies to lead to better skills for memorizing, making observations and concentrating.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a means to allow biomagnet therapies to be applied to the human body, and in particular, to the human head area.
In order to achieve the above and other objects, the inventors have developed biomagnetic eyeglasses that include one or more biomagnets thereon to provide biomagnetic therapies to the human body.
According to one aspect of the invention, the invention comprises eyewear comprising at least one lens for transmitting light energy to a wearer""s eye, a frame for supporting the lens, the frame including a pair of temples for supporting the eyewear on the wearer""s ears, at least one of the temples including a plurality of substantially equally spaced biomagnets disposed integrally in or on the temples for providing a magnetic field to the wearer""s head.
According to another embodiment of the invention, at least one of the temples includes a strip biomagnet which is disposed along the longitudinal axis of the temple.
According to another embodiment of the invention, the eyewear includes a frame around an eyepiece which allows light to be transmitted to the wearer""s eye, the eyewear including a nose pad for supporting the eyewear on the wearer""s nose and further wherein at least one biomagnet is provided at the nose pad to provide the magnetic field to the area near the wearer""s nose.
According to another aspect, the invention comprises protective temple tips for attachment to temples of eyewear comprising a longitudinal member having a central channel therein for receiving a temple of eyewear, the temple tips having disposed therein at least one biomagnet for applying a magnetic field to the eyewear wearer""s head.
An advantage of the latter invention is that a wearer""s eyeglasses can be retrofitted with biomagnets by removing the standard protective temple tips customarily provided and attaching the temple tips according to the invention in place of the standard temple tips. The temple tips according to the invention are preferably made of a pliable material so that they can be bent to the shape of the temples of the eyewear, for example, in the area where the eyewear rest on the ears.
Other features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following description of the invention which refers to the accompanying drawings.